I'm here for you, always
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: Kryptonians are stuborn, Kara Zor-El is protective of those she cares about. These 2 things lead the episode Luthors in a different direction


LW: I'm surprised how many fics can include the ' _ **Luthors**_ ' episode, but here we go again. :D

I'm here for you, always

'Right where you belong, behind bars like the rest of your family'

'Think she'll go bald like her brother?'

If Lena had been alone she would have sat in silence as those morons walked on by didn't matter, she was here on false evidence, she was a Luthor that was all these people needed. However…

'Hey jackasses!' the officers turn and Lena's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets 'In case you just transferred let me explain things to you; a couple of months ago Lena saved the lives of every alien in National City. You have to at least match that if you want to speak to or about her as anything but your betters in every way' Now these guys were highly trained police officers, they shouldn't be intimidated by a small blond woman in glasses and a cardigan, but less than a minute under Kara's glare they suddenly remembered they had better things to do than be here

'Kara, why did you do that?' Lena asks, Kara's ' _sunny_ ' persona returning once those men were out of sight

'They didn't have the right to say those things. You're innocent Lena and while I'm here nobody gets to say bad things about my friend' Kara answers, Lena's heart fluttered when it was spoken in her confident ' _ **Supergirl**_ ' voice.

In reflection Lena knows Kara shouldn't be here but it wasn't the 1st time a friend of hers was in jail for assault, though she can't bail her out this time: Sinclair had been caught for beating a guy into a coma when the bastard tried assaulting her, and Kara had knocked out an officer when they tried to take her away. In typical Kara Danvers fashion, after the man hit the ground like a sack of potatoes she put her hands together and smiling sweetly at Detective Sawyer said 'If Lena goes, I go' the woman sighed while muttering about how they were all screwed, but did as the blond requested

'J'onn' Kara chirped even as Lena tenses at the arrival of her mother's goon

'Kara, first I'll point out this is very irregular but given everything Agent Danvers has done for the organisation we managed to pull some strings and got the charges dropped. You can leave now'

Kara crosses her arm and pouts 'No. I'm not leaving without Lena' she glares defiantly at the man

'Ms Danvers…'

'Damn it J'onn she's innocent. Just read her mind and you'll see. Besides, even if you manage to drag me out of here I'll have got in touch with Supergirl before we make it outside and she'll get Lena out in ways you just won't' she threatens, Lena surprised her friend would do that for her, while J'onn was confused, amused and a tiny bit proud Kara was risking everything for 1 human.

'Fine, but if she's guilty…'

'Alex and Jimmy can 'I told you so' to their hearts content; they probably have a cake ready and everything. I can't wait to smash their smug faces into it'

The Martian sighs before turning to Lena 'Ms Luthor, my name is J'onn Jones; I'm the head of the organisation Supergirl works with. I'm also a Martian so like Ms Danvers said I can read your mind, which I'll be using with your permission to determine your innocence or guilt' as he says this Lena begins to panic internally

' _Don't think about Kara. Don't think about Kara. Don't think about Kara'_

'I'm afraid that technique has the opposite effect Ms Luthor' J'onn says with a small smile, sensing her panic he continues 'Since coming to Earth I've dulled my mental abilties to tune out the minds of others, like Supergirl with her own super senses, as she puts it everything's too loud otherwise, but a mantra like that I could have picked up simply walking past. Now you have a minute to calm down, do you still want me to do this?'

Lena nods 'If it gets me out of here I'll take any test you need' she replies, slipping her hand into Kara's the blond giving her a gigawatt smile as the ravenette mouths ' _Thank you'_ just before the man's eyes turn red and she feels a slightly floaty sensation in her brain.

This lasted a few minutes (not that Lena could tell) before her senses returned and J'onn sighed tiredly 'Ms Luthor, it appears I owe you an apology, not only have you not been anywhere near Green kryptonite in months, but at the time on the video you were clearly half way to the prison to meet with Lillian'

'Yay Lena… wait months! Why were you near kryptonite?' Kara asks

'I was clearing out one of my brother's hidden caches as part of the rebranding, interestingly there was a lead lined room in my office that contained a rainbow of kryptonite samples. I enthusiastically disposed of the Green, but have been studying the others, to find a way to defend against all types for Supergirl' Lena defends Kara giving her a watery smile

'You really are a good Luthor' she whispers as she pulls her onto a hug

'I'm sure I can take advantage of a few regulations at least to get you into DEO custody until we find actual proof of your innocence' J'onn said despite his stoic default he appeared to be feeding off Kara's joy if his smile was anything to go on.

DEO headquarters

'ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME KARA? YOU KNOCKED A GUY OUT, BASICALLY SHATTERED HIS JAW, FOR A LUTHOR!' Alex yells in anger

'Lena's innocent, J'onn even confirmed it, plus I trust her, Rao knows if I didn't think it would make things way more complicated and dangerous I'd tell her my Supergirl secret' Kara defends tiredly

'YOU CAN'T BE THAT NAIVE KARA! TELLING A LUTHOR YOUR IDENTITY, THEY'RE ALL ROTTEN TO THE CORE AND WILL STAB YOU IN THE BACK 1ST CHANCE THEY GET' James argues back heatedly

'Do any of those 3 know the acoustics of this place mean we can all hear them perfectly fine from down here?' Winn jumps when he hears Lena right behind his ear, the techie turns and there she was, grinning like she hasn't a care in the world. It was then what she had said and overheard registered in his brain

'Um, well you see…' he begins but Lena cuts him off

'I already knew Kara was Supergirl, I've always known. Lex had tons of research and surveillance, he's known about Kara since the day she landed but didn't do anything because unlike Clark she was just going about her business like a normal person. It seemed back then at least that my brother was the moderate in the family, he hated Superman for his secret keeping, freezing him out and acting like he was some kind of God but left Kara alone because she was just trying to find her place in the world. I'm not mad she didn't tell me, I could have just as easily told her I already knew, plus her terrible excuses are adorable and kind of funny' the 2 share a laugh, Kara can't lie to save her life, it was a wonder more people didn't know her secret.

'Well to answer your question I don't think they know, or else they wouldn't be having this argument there but in a conference room' he explains to which Lena nods.

'Ms Luthor' J'onn calls as he walks over, Supergirl floating down beside him

'Yes?' Lena responds, standing slightly straighter

'It is fairly obvious Lillian wasn't simply trying to frame you, there's more at play here. Because of this you will be escorted to Safe House Delta 2 for the next couple of days, with Supergirl as your primary bodyguard' the director tells her

'Got it boss, Lena will be safe with me' She gives a half assed salute, clearly on purpose given J'onn was trying very hard not to smile

'That's all Supergirl, dismissed until further notice or the situation requires you' he says before walking off, Kara nods and speeds over to the edge of Lena's personal space

'So, ready to go?' she asks, Lena nods before saying goodbye to Winn, the tech nods and grunts before continuing his scanning of the security feeds

'So how will we be getting there?' Lena asks, Kara responds by pulling her close

'Stand on my boots please. I know you hate flying but it's the quickest and safest way to get you around' Kara explained to which Lena complies and Kara wraps her arms around her waist

'Promise you won't drop me'

'Never' Kara promises and Lena smiles widely letting herself float in the air and head out, Lena was surprised when instead of some small dingy safe house she finds herself in an apartment she'd had Game and Movie Nights in… they were in Kara's apartment

'Is this really the safe house?' Lena asks in confusion to which Kara shakes her head

'Nope. J'onn had me bring you here so they could use the real one as a trap, so we should be able to catch her and get you cleared before the day is out'

'So instead he told you to bring me to your apartment' Lena states rather than asks and the feeling heightens when Kara's crinkle returns

'What no that's… You already know don't you?' she gives up and asks the important question

'Yes, but I was waiting for you to tell me yourself' Lena admits and Kara sighs with a happy smile before pulling out her glasses

'Well then, Lena I have a confession to make…' she slides the glasses onto the bridge of her nose '…I am Kara Danvers' she confesses, with Lena's expression being mock shock

'Oh my, I never would have guessed' she says dramatically, even with a little gasp thrown in for effect

'Yeah, yeah I know it's a poor disguise, except I dressed like that long before becoming Supergirl so it's not really a disguise it's just the Kara Danvers look' Kara rolled her eyes and sighs again then speeds off to change into normal clothes, though sans glasses seeing as she didn't actually need them 'Listen Lena I'm sorry for not telling you, you have to believe me that this had nothing to do with trust or you being a Luthor…' Lena stops her with a finger on her lips

Hush love, I believe you. I heard you defend me to your sister and Olsen earlier, you don't need to repeat even thought you did forget something important: my life is already in danger because of my own actions, the number of times you've saved me I might as well have Supergirl on speed dial. Which I suppose I do' she chuckles to herself and Kara smiles 'Knowing your secret wouldn't and technically hasn't caused any more problems other than my stress levels hitting the roof when I see you get thrown around. Seriously Kara, my father is dead, and Lex has gone completely insane, I can't lose any more people I care about'

'The city needs Supergirl and I can't give less than my… wait what did you say?' Kara asks as Lena's cheeks light up and she looks oddly bashful

'Nothing, just pretend I didn't say anything'

'But what if I didn't want to?' her head turns at a speed Kara's surprised she didn't get whiplash

'Don't play with me Kara, I value what we have here too much' she pleads

'I'm not playing, but I would like to hear your thoughts, see if we're on the same page'

Lena laughs 'I've not been subtle love, all access to my office for a reporter, the low cut dresses, the flowers… I filled your office with flowers, not a bouquet but whole bloody room. What do you think it means?'

Kara smiles 'That someone has very intense feelings, hopefully the same kind as the woman who breaks the sound barrier regularly to be there to protect them and make sure they're okay' she admits and Lena smirks

'Really Kara, the sound barrier?' she laughs and Kara pulls her close

'I promised I'd be there for you, I never want you to think otherwise, plus we know supersonic is the only way to get around your guard dog. I bet Jess wanted to throw those detectives out the window this morning'

Lena chuckles 'Yeah that sounds like her, until you she was the only one who saw Lena rather than just another Luthor. Like I already said I can't lose my friends, not even…'

'Not even for something even better?' Kara finishes/asks 'I know there are places you won't go, lines you won't even think of crossing…so why don't I cross it for you?' she places a quick kiss on the pale woman's lips, savouring the moment before pulling back and resting their foreheads together 'Let's see where this goes when everything's done, want to Netflix and Chill with me? I'm sure there's some kind of drink around from Alex's last visit'

So that's where they ended up: sitting on Kara's sofa, watching Earth 38's version of OUAT (There must be at least 1 earth where we get what's coming to us, why not Supergirl's?) snuggling under a comforter, legs entwined and Lena's head on Kara's shoulder.

'So' Lena says between episodes 'We kind of got sidetracked by well a lot of things but why are we in your apartment?'

Kara grins widely 'There actually is a Safehouse Delta 2. We know there are leaks between the DEO and Cadmus so J'onn is handpicking a team to stake it out. We know there's more to Lillian's plan than simply arresting you, she obviously wants or needs you for something, something you wouldn't agree to unless extremely desperate, such as be on the run. So when the information leaks out she comes looking for you… Alex, Lucy, J'onn and who ever else he picks take her, Metallo and Henshaw down'

'But won't it be suspicious if you're not there darling? I mean you admitted to going supersonic for me, why would you not be there?'

'Because we're doing to Lillian what we did to throw Cat Grant off my scent, giving her something that looks a lot like Supergirl but actually isn't. I think M'Gann is still on Earth if J'onn doesn't want to wear a skirt again' last comment causes Lena to splutter into Kara's neck, imagining the ultra serious DEO Director in a Supergirl skirt

After regaining her composure Lena smiles up at Kara 'You didn't need to do this Kara, letting me into your home, trusting me with your secret even if I already knew, it's all so much'

Kara snuggles closer 'No it isn't. I care about you Lena, I don't ever want you to think otherwise. Making you happy makes me happy and I don't want you to be anywhere but by my side'

Lena is frozen in shock for a moment before a near skull splitting smile fills her face and she pulls the kryptonian into an intense kiss 'You can't expect me to go after you say something like that?' she asks

'And my evil plan is complete. Bwahahaha!' Kara laughs, until Lena flicks her on the nose

'Behave you, only one of us can be evil'

'But why does it have to be you? I can totally be evil' Kara pouts but her eyes twinkled with mirth

'1: That pout is too adorable to be evil and 2: it took Red K for you to be anything but a Super puppy' Lena chuckles

Kara sighs 'Fine, but you're not evil either Le, you're as much of a hero as Supergirl, I just wish everyone else saw it'

'As long as you're here Kara, who cares what the others think?'

'Well get used to it, cause I'm here to stay' Kara states matter of factly

THE END

LW:


End file.
